


Hidden Treasures

by reinla



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinla/pseuds/reinla
Summary: It is believed that there is a soulmate out there for everyone. How do you find who they are? For every vampire and shifter, there is a mark that is unique to them. Their mate will be born bearing that mark.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Hidden Treasures

Some legends and mysteries surrounded most of the supernatural races. Vampires were no different. Quite a lot of what happened with them was shrouded so far in a mystery that only the eldest of their kind could understand any of it. It was something that Godric was proud of, his son Eric as well. They were old enough to know the truths, the stories. They also helped to perpetuate some of the myths. It allowed most of what they did to remain hidden from the world. 

With the Great Reveal, they had to admit some things about their lives but not everything. Not things like mates and destinies and the marks. Those they kept hidden from the world. You see, it’s so rare for that to actually happen that most vampires have chalked it up to legends told by the ancients. Something to keep them hoping for a brighter forever, even if that is not possible anymore. 

There are not very many ancient vampires around anymore. Most are in Europe, but there are three located within the North American Continent. One in Texas, Dallas to be exact, one in Shreveport Louisiana and the other in Jackson, Mississippi. Total, they make a combined age of six thousand years. Together they are still searching for that special person. One, however, seems to have just recently found them. 

Now it is another’s turn. 

Only, this particular person is unaware of the events that are to befall. How could he be? He is anything but psychic. Ancient, powerful, dangerous yes but psychic? Not so much. Now with him being trapped in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church, he did not have much chance to discover. Or so he thought. Life had a funny way of sneaking up on people, especially when they least expected it. It was the way of things. 

As he sat there contemplating his existence, Godric had to admit that there was a whole in his life. He was over two thousand years old; his eldest progeny was well over one thousand. He was feared and respected simply by stating his name. Let alone let those close to him see him. Godric was a frightening sort. He barely had to raise his voice to get people to cower. Like the tales of mates and markings, there is the tale of Child Death and his companion. How they tore through the New World and left destruction in their wake. How only after he created his child did he calm down. 

Such tales were true, but they were also signs for people to use to fear the child-vampire. He was a mystery to most people. Even the FOTS had no idea what they had in their basement. For centuries he was dubbed Child Death, and he earned that title with glee. Now, even though he was much older and his attitude far more tempered, he was anything but not dangerous. Godric was still someone that should be feared. Only the stupid did not respect that. 

Time became irrelevant after so many centuries, and it was more fluid than Godric wanted it to be. He only tracked the number of days that he had been missing by how many times the sun called him to sleep. So far, it had been closer to five days than not, and he was growing bored. Godric was not stupid enough to think that dialog could be had between the fellowship and vampires. Especially not after they took him forcibly from his nest. 

He would be getting himself out soon. Before they could make him into a bonfire accessory, that much he was sure. Or at least he had been until he felt Eric growing near and the desperate desire of his son to find him. If Eric was around, it meant that plans were afoot, and he wanted to know them. 

Godric’s thoughts were interrupted by the strange cry of a woman. It was not someone he was familiar with, and that meant they more than likely brought her down during the day time. From the sounds of it, she was being treated without any respect. He may be a vampire, but he had morals. There were just some things you never did with women. Rape and torture were the two that he and his progeny drew the line at. Well, Torture of women at least.

It was only natural that he took out the threat. In doing so, he killed the man calling himself Gabe, the right hand of Steve Newlin. It was not so much that Godric took pride in killing. He just refused to allow scum like this man to populate the earth while in his presence. 

Looking down at the blonde Godric tried not to look scary. He was not sure why a human would have been sent to rescue him. Was Eric that desperate? Letting his eyes roam over her quickly, he spotted it. The small rune emblazoned on her skin just behind her ear. It was Eric’s. That told the older vampire everything he needed to know. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“Not me. I think she is. Eric had sent me to find you, but we suspected a traitor in your nest but not this.” Came the soft and gentle reply of the blond. 

Taking a breath, Godric knew there were two other people in the room. He had scented them earlier. He was glad the young woman was not hurt, but he was concerned about the one pointed out. 

All he could see was that she was a brunette and that she had what appeared to be a tattoo, but from his angle, he could not see enough of it to identify it. 

“You should not have come. Eric was foolish.” 

“Foolish to send his fae-human hybrid lover to act as a decoy to prove you were here? Perhaps. To send his mate to find the one vampire that means the world to him? Maybe. He should be here soon. I worry about her Godric. She was here before, even you. She seems to be barely holding on from the sound of things.” 

He could hear the faint heartbeat of the other human woman. If she was down here more than likely, she was a vampire sympathizer, and Godric felt obligated to help her. Scooping the dirty and beaten woman into his arms, he took off with Sookie following him. 

He was not looking for a confrontation, and he signaled as much to Eric through their bond. He could sense apprehension coming from his child, but he assured him that his mate was fine. Godric led the small group out of the compound through the sewers and back to his nest. He would leave the traitor to rot in his cell. 

Godric was greeted back at his nest by Eric. No one else was there and that concerned him. 

“They’ve gone out to look for reinforcements. They did not believe you could get yourself out. It’s good to see you again, master. Who’s the girl?” Came the rush from the Viking. 

Smiling at his child Godric simply waved them both upstairs into a spare room while he set the young woman down. 

“She was in the cage they had your mate in. She has been there since before even I was there. Why I do not know.” 

“I think I do.” 

Every head swiveled in Sookie’s direction as she pointed to a mark that spanned much of the young woman's back. When Godric had set her down, she had shifted and was now laying where they could see a serpent. The very same one that graced Godric’s back. 

“Does that symbol look familiar to either of you?”

The gasp from Eric was all that Godric needed to confirm what he was seeing. He had found his mate. His one in a trillion shot. 

“It’s mine.” 


End file.
